Kidnapping Kraze
by doyleloverxo
Summary: A continuing of the episode 404 where Leslie is being kidnapped by Taylor. Really just looking for more people to write Republic of Doyle fanfictions :)


I'm pretty much in love with Republic of Doyle and have been wanting to read some more FanFicts but no one has been

writing them so I thoughts I'd give it a try. Reviews would be good but I just want you guys to write more!

**LESLIE POV**

"Jake…" Leslie thought as she read his text on her crap phone. They had found the girl. That had been the best thing she had heard all day, well at least since Jake left. She stared longingly at the two letters that made her heart skip a beat, "XO". She took out the memory, dropped it into a pint, and threw the rest of the phone in the garbage; she wasn't taking the risk.

Her shift was almost done, thank god. She stopped to look at herself in the mirror before she got back to the bar. She took in her burnt hair, dark eyes and trampy clothes. She stared at what this job had forced her to become in disappointement. But she had to finish what she started.

Her thoughts were disrupted by someone walking up to her, Taylor. She stared at Taylor, disgusted, but then clicked into her giddy, drug addict phase.

"I called and texted a bunch of times, where were you?" Taylor demanded.

"I was shoppin', service in the mall's shit" she answered, but when she saw the look in his eyes she became worried. She put on her best 'cute' face and continued, "C'mon, you're not even the least bit interested to know what I bought?"

He didn't answer, just shook his head.

"Had to buy something nice to go with this gorgeous necklace you got me…"

"Yeah?" He answered with a hint of aggression in his voice.

She just nodded and smiled.

"Aren't you going to show it to me?"

"Maybe, if you're lucky."

"C'mon, let's me and you get out of here, go some place quiet" he said grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her towards the exit. She quickly glanced around, worried by his aggression.

Her feet were moving too fast for her and she stumbled forward as he dragged her away from the bar and to his car. He shoved her into the passenger seat and got in, stared at her greedily, and put his keys into the ignition.

"Jake, where are ya when I need ya…?" she wondered.

They sped forward. He kept his eyes on her and offered her drugs.

"From my personal supply…" he said, reaching over and placing the package in her lap. "Take it in while you can."

Damn, she had never had to actually do the drugs, what could she do to get his mind off of it? She picked it up recklessly and let it fly out the open window. She realized it was a mistake the minute she let the plastic bag slip through her fingers.

"What the hell was that?" he yelled as he slammed on the brakes.

"I-I'm sorry! It was an accident!"

"You're going to go out there and dig through all of that shit until you find them drugs, you hear me?"

She nodded, scared to death, though she would never admit it.

She climbed out of the car and felt the cool breeze finding it's way through the holes in her sweater. She cursed herself for wearing shorts as she took in her surroundings; great, she was in the middle of nowhere.

She began walking through the tall grass, feeling his eyes on her back. The sky was dark gray and there wasn't a car in sight. She began at the edge, sifting through the grass looking for the small package.

**JAKE POV**

Walter was a good guy, they had always been close, and he could tell that something was on his mind. He was beyond drunk and Jake could still see a difference, and he wanted to know.

"So Pally, wanna tell what's on yer mind now?"

"No I think I'm gonna head out now, comin'?"

"No, I think I'll stay here a while yet."

"Yes b'y knows ya will."

"See ya" Jake called as he watched his friend exit the bar. He sat, somewhat perplexed, and finished his scotch. It went down bitter but warmed his stomach as he laid his head on the back of the chair.

He was about to order another drink when his dad's words popped into his mind, "Don't be out too late…" Bugger that, he was already in deep, what was one more?

He downed it in one chug, paid his tab, and left the bar, pulling his jacket tighter around himself as he looked for his car.

"Bingo" he thought as his GTO came into view. It was his pride and joy, he'd almost lost it once and he was never going to let that happen again.

He jumped into the driver's seat and turned it on, it was a cold night. Leslie popped into his mind for the twentieth time that night. He decided to text her. _Bloody cold out, stay inside, love. XO. _That would do. He clicked send but knew she wouldn't receive it; she had probably already disposed of her phone. She was a copper after all.

**LESLIE POV**

She had been looking for an hour at least and hadn't been able to feel her legs- or any part of her- for half an hour. He only sat, sat in his car with the heat on, occasionally beeping his horn at her. She was about to go back and ask for a heated break when she heard his door close.

She got shivers down her spine and she could feel him behind her. "C'mon Leslie, turn around, face him. You're a cop you're smarter than this! Turn Leslie, turn." She never got to put her thoughts into action because she felt a piercing pain in her head and then every thing went dark.

**JAKE POV**

He got shivers, and it wasn't because he was cold. Something had happened. He accelerated a bit and got to his father's house moments later. He first checked Tinny's room, the Mal and Roses, and lastly Des's. They were all fine, of course.

"Damn weather got me scared." he muttered to himself as he climbed into bed. Giving Leslie one last thought, he drifted off.

**LESLIE POV**

She woke up slowly, not opening her eyes. It hurt too much. Her police sense kicked in and she tried to find out what hurt, but it was everything. She wasn't sure how long she'd been out, but judging on how sore her back was it had been a while. She moved her head but quickly realized that it was the source of the problem. She tried to think but her head was pulsing, a constant drumming in her ears. She felt something crusty on her forehead and she realized immediately that it was blood.

All of a sudden the previous night flooded back into her mind. She had been looking for drugs for Taylor. He had hit her and trapped her here.

She tried to open her eyes but could only open one, she realized that the other was swollen shut; she must have been beaten while she was out. All of her senses came rushing back; she could taste blood, hear cars, see light and smell the ocean… Where was she?

She opened her eye and realized that the light was coming from a window above. She tried to sit up, it was painful but she managed to sit against the wall without causing too much pain.

She looked around the room she was in and realized that she wasn't alone. There were others, but they weren't moving. They were all girls; dressed, made up and beaten the same way she was. But they didn't look the same. They looked cold, forgotten and she soon understood that she was the only living woman in the room.

She also understood that Taylor wasn't going to be coming back for her. Tears began rushing down her face as she realized that she might be spending her final moments in this shed, without telling Jake how she really felt. But she was pretty sure that he understood, and that the feelings were mutual. It was plain and simple; they were in love. And typically, she was on her deathbed when she realized that.

She kept crying and soon realized that it was reducing the swelling in her eye but that the tears were also freezing to her face, it was getting colder.

**JAKE POV**

Jake woke up with a start, something was wrong. But this time, he knew it wasn't family; it was Leslie. He ran to his car without taking in his drunken appearance. He felt disgusting, hungover, but had to get to the police station fast.

He pulled up outside the station as Monica was walking in.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" she asked when she saw him, staring him up and down.

"It's Leslie, the girl you replaced. She is in trouble."

"Jake I'm sure that you don't know what you're-" she began, but she was cut off as Sgt. Hood began walking the stairs.

"Look Jake," Hood began, "I know you're worried about Leslie, we all are. And I know that you've been meeting with her, okay? But you need to back off."

"No Hood she's in trouble-"

"What?" Hood croaked. He could tell by the concern in his voice that he cared about Leslie almost as much as he did, almost.

"I can feel it. Hood please just look into it. I'm not leaving till ya do." Jake pleaded.

"Fine, fine. But for Leslie, not for you."

Jake followed Hood into his office. He sat staring at his screen for what seemed like ages, the look of concern growing on his face. Jake couldn't hold it in any longer and asked him what happened.

"She never went back to her room or the bar last night. She left with Taylor but only Taylor came back." Hood looked up to see Jake run out the door.

He knew this was going to happen, he just knew it. Jake sprinted to his car and drove immediately to the pubs side of town. He checked Leslie's room, the bar and the shopping mall but couldn't find her. He parked in the bar's parking lot to make a second sweep in case she returned but seconds after getting out of his car something heavy hit his head and he blanked out.

**LESLIE POV**

It was getting late and she had been in there for ages. She hadn't stopped crying and was extremely worried. Her worry only increased when she heard someone trying to open the door. She laid back on the ground and heard something heavy drop to the floor, it grunted when it hit the ground. The door closed and she heard locks being turned.

As soon as she couldn't hear who she assumed was Taylor anymore, she got back up and moved her gaze to the new member of the shed. The build and outfit was only too familiar. Jake.

As much as it hurt to move, she found her way to his side, arms still tied behind her back.

"Jake?" she cried, "Jake wake up. Jake you gotta wake up, you gotta."

He was stirring, she saw his face. He had a bump on his head and there was a trail of blood running from his hair line to his left eye. He was bruised up and swollen. He was hurt, but he woke up with a start. He saw Leslie and sat up quickly, she was him cringe but he didn't lay back down.

"Leslie, what are you doing here? Leslie no, you can't be here." he whined.

"I'm here and so are you, so let's just focus on getting out."

"Turn around, I'll untie you." he said to her as she spun herself around.

He worked on her wrists and then she was able to get her feet.

She turned to face him and they finally were able to take in their friend's bloody and bruised face. Leslie began to cry and huddled herself into a small ball, trying to hide herself away from the world, but he pulled her in close and held her. She sat like that for an hour and she ended up on his lap, in his arms, her face against his chest.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, those had been the first words he had said since she began crying.

She looked up into his eyes and said, "I just don't understand how you got here."

"This morning I woke up and knew something was wrong with you. So I went to the station and got Hood to check in on you. When he told me you were missing I checked the bar, your room and the mall. Then some guy knocked me out and dumped me in here."

"I'm so sorry. So, so sorry Jake…" and she was crying again. She always messed and got him into trouble with her.

"No, it's not your fault." he said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. She looked up into his eyes, allowing him to come down and kiss her again on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her passionately and held on for dear life, so that this moment would never go away.

"I love you Leslie" he said between kisses.

She pulled away immediately but then looked sadly into his eyes, confessing what she had been wanting to tell him since she met him.

"I love you too"

They kissed once more but wouldn't let things get out of hand. They gingerly stood up, wincing at the pain, and made their way through the bodies to the window. They didn't speak of the bodies.

"I think I can get you to that…" Jake said as he turned to Leslie. "I'll pick you up and get you out. You go to the cops and lead them here to get me out."

"Jake I'm not leaving you here alone, what if he comes back?" Leslie asked, finally showing off her love for him.

"It'll be okay" he said, kissing her lightly on the lips. She nodded.

It was difficult to get her near the window long enough to break it, and Jake was losing energy fast. But he managed to get her out.

"Be safe, I love you." he yelled out the broken window as she made her way towards town.

**JAKES POV**

It was cold, the breeze was coming in harder and he wasn't able to get covered. He was slowly draining, he felt himself drifting off. The cold was unbearable and he was still bleeding.

His last thoughts before he passed out were that Leslie was okay.

**LESLIE POV**

She ran, or jogged, whatever she could do to keep at a steady pace without passing out. It took her ten minutes to reach the road, where she found a ride to take her to the station.

She slowly stepped up the station stairs and Hood saw her immediately. He ran to her as she collapsed in his arms, still conscious.

"Jake… hurt… shed… ocean… help…" and she was gone.

The next thing Leslie knew was that she was lying in a bed, in a white room. She sat up carefully and examined her injuries. A bandage over her head, stitches in her face, bruises all over and tubes coming from every part of her.

Next she looked around her and her heart stopped when she saw the body beside hers in a bed identical to her own. He had a breathing mask on but other than that the same injuries. They were quite the pair.

She looked to the foot of their beds to see Mal and Rose asleep in the two chairs.

She fell asleep as quickly as she had awoken. She second time she woke up she was in a different room. She had the same bandages but saw no sign of Jake, until she turned to her hand, to find it held by Jake himself, asleep in the chair beside her bed.

A nurse appeared and said, "He's been there for the past two days, won't leave." She winked at her and left the room.

Leslie returned her gaze to Jake who was slowly waking up.

"Hey, there you are." he said, stroking her hand.

She smiled up at him and he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

Just then, Hood walked in.

"Nurse said you were awake and can leave tomorrow Bennett. Just wanting to let you know that we got him, you lead us straight to the supplier, even though you didn't know it. Richard Parsons, major drug pusher. And all of those bodies in the shed were enough to pull away him and Taylor for life. Congrats and get well soon partner." He nodded and left.

"Short and sweet." Jake said mockingly.

"Shut up," Leslie giggled, "he's a real softy at heart."

"I'm sure he is, but now you need to get some rest and get out of here tomorrow."

"Alright" Leslie said as she closed her eyes, hand in hand with Jake Doyle.


End file.
